The present invention relates to a structure for illuminating a sunvisor.
In general, a sunvisor is, as shown in FIGS. 10 and 11, structured such that a horizontal shaft portion 3b of an L-shape pipe stay 3 having a vertical shaft portion 3a supported rotatively around the vertical shaft by a stay holder 2 joined to a roof panel 1 in a vehicle is inserted into a visor holder 5 of a sunvisor body 4. Thus, the sunvisor body 4 is supported movably in the vertical direction around a horizontal shaft.
The sunvisor body 4 having a vanity mirror 6 is provided with a vanity lamp (an illuminating member) 7. When a cover (not shown) of the vanity mirror 6 is opened, a switch is switched on so that the vanity lamp 7 is turned on.
Ends of a pair of electric wires 8 are connected to the vanity lamp 7. The electric wires 8 are allowed to pass through the inside portion of the stay 3. A sunvisor-body-side connector 9 joined to other ends of the electric wires 8 is, in the roof panel 1, connected to a car-body-side connector 11 connected to an electric wire 10 extended from a battery. Thus, the battery in the car body and the vanity lamp 7 of the sunvisor body are electrically connected to each other.
When each of vertical movement of the sunvisor body 4 around the horizontal shaft of the stay 3 and lateral movement (when the sunvisor is used) of the sunvisor body 4 around the vertical shaft is performed, each of the electric wires 8 is twisted to permit the movement of the sunvisor body 4.
An operation for joining the stay holder 2, which supports the stay 3 of the sunvisor body 4, to the roof panel 1 is performed as follows: an operator holds the car-body-side connector 11 by either hand thereof while holding the sunvisor body 4 under the operator's arm in a state in which the car-body-side connector 11 has been drawn into the car body through adjoining hole 1a of the roof panel 1. Then, the sunvisor-body-side connector 9 is held by the other hand so that the sunvisor-body-side connector 9 and the car-body-side connector 11 are connected to each other. Then, the sunvisor-body-side connector 9 and the electric wires 8 are pushed inwards into the inside portion of the roof panel 1 through the joining hole 1a while the car-body-side connector 11 and the electric wire 10 are being pushed inwards into the inside portion of the roof panel 1 through the joining hole 1a. Then, the stay holder 2 makes contact with the roof panel 1 so as to be secured with screws.
The electric wires 8 of the vanity lamp 7, which must be allowed to pass through the L-shape stay 3, however, require a complicated operation for passing the electric wires. Since the sunvisor-body-side connector 9 must be connected to the other ends of the electric wires 8, also the operation for connecting the sunvisor-body-side connector becomes too complicated.
What is worse, the operator must connect the connectors 9 and 11 with two hands while holding the sunvisor body 4 under the operator's arm in a state in which the operator faces the roof portion. Therefore, the operation for connecting the connectors is too complicated. Since the electric wires 10 and 8 and the connectors 9 and 11 must be pushed inwards into the inside portion of the roof panel 1 through the joining hole 1a, the operation for joining the sunvisor becomes too complicated. As described above, there arise a variety of problems.
To overcome the foregoing problems experienced with the conventional technique, an object of the present invention is to provide a structure for illuminating a sunvisor with which a variety of operations concerning illumination which is performed by an illuminating member provided for a sunvisor body can be simplified.